Archivo:Yayoi Daimon - Heel de Nioudachi (ヒールで仁王立ち)
Descripción 大門弥生（YAYOI DAIMON） 「ヒールで仁王立ち」Music Video (Produced By SHINGO★西成) Directed by HAVIT ART STUDIO ARTIST : 大門弥生（YAYOI DAIMON） Instagram @yayoidaimon 中毒者続出中！DIVA絶賛！大門弥生「ヒールで仁王立ち」 Produced By SHINGO★西成 あの、SHINGO★西成が関西の妹分、大門弥生をプロデュース！！ 濃いめのリップに黒髪 大門弥生が放つ強烈ラップ！ 根っからの仁王立ち。語尾、英語で誤魔化してません。 ヒット曲、「メロンソーダ feat. Rei©hi」、「Choose Me feat.Rei©hi」から約１年、待望の新曲リリース！！ https://linkco.re/gYTNzhxA Music ヒールで仁王立ち / 大門弥生 Words by SHINGO★西成 / 大門弥生 Track by 774 / 大門弥生 Produced by SHINGO★西成 Directed by HAVIT ART STUDIO - 大門弥生「ヒールで仁王立ち」- 私はDIVA 言って悪いか？ いいか？聞いとけ キャバクラリーマン ハッキリしない奴が 多いやん それならダンサー集めて フィーバー 憧れでは 終わらない ビヨンセ リアーナ なれない 都合の良い女 ならない やりたいように やればいい ヒールで仁王立ち ヒールで仁王立ち ハイポーズ 昨日は昨日だし 気にすんな 生まれも育ちも 日本だし 濃いめのリップと 黒髪 プライド 確かに もう見てるだけじゃ物足りんなら 私の首元 匂うとき ヒールで仁王立ち ヒールで仁王立ち ハイポーズ ヒールで仁王立ち ハイポーズ ハイポーズ ハイポーズ ハイポーズ 最高っす バイバイボーイズ アンタ ほんま 天才 そもそも好きで 始めた事 やからウダウダ言わんと 黙っとこ でもいただく時は 丸ごと みんな聴こえてるくせに 足音... イケてる男に噛み付くヒョウ柄 ええ子や 言われるだけなら サイナラ ヘイコラ せんでもええから ガムシャラ でんがな まんがな舐めんな アンコラッ 男の考え 押し付けるな 切ってしまうぞ ABE SADA! 黙った男 負けたな... 女は無理とか 出来ひんとか 偉そうに 言ってたん 誰かな？ ヒールで仁王立ち ヒールで仁王立ち ハイポーズ 昨日は昨日だし 気にすんな 生まれも育ちも 日本だし 濃いめのリップと 黒髪 プライド？ 確かに もう見てるだけじゃ物足りんなら 私の首元 匂うとき ラブホ程度の 女 私と一緒に すんな 渋谷寄って シェラトンリッツマンダリンにヒルトン 昼と夜は 大違い その場しのぎ もうしない 男探しは 投資や お見通しや ウソつき ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I’m a diva is that a bad thing to say? do you like it? don’t get it twisted, you couldn’t even buy time with me too many guys with unclear motives around easily distracted, so these dancers crowd around you don’t want it to end, but you’re so damn superficial I’m not Beyonce or Rihanna but I’m still a bad bitch and I’ll do whatever the fuck I wanna if I feel like it I won’t ever let you look down on me I’ll dig my heels in the ground and tower over you like a goddess Yesterday is gone, so I have nothing to worry about Born and raised in Japan tinted lips and dark hair course I got pride you shallow fucks, just a glance is enough for you and I’m deeper than that (and I know my worth) I won’t let you think otherwise I’ll dig my heels in the ground and tower over you Stand in my heels and tell you straight to your face, stand over you, over you over you like a statue it’s amazing You think you’re a fucking genius but You don’t got nothin on me boy bye – you think you know it all, don’t you? First of all, I do the things I want and I know you judge me silently but when everything comes back around Everyone can see how shallow you are Even a leopard can’t erase it’s spots Don’t call me a good girl, I’m not here to show obedience, fuck outta here with that I don’t take well to backhanded compliments, so don’t flatter me do me a favor and don’t even give a shit about me Don’t impose your fragile masculinity on me cuz I’ll cut your dick off like Abe Sada and if you’re pissed off, then you already lost You and I know women can do the impossible and in the end, who is going to speak of our greatness? You I won’t ever let you underestimate me I will dig my heels in the ground and tower over you like a warrior Yesterday is gone, so I have no worries Born and raised in Japan tinted lips and dark hair Am I proud? Fuck yeah But just one glance is enough for you, it’s pathetic you can’t see I’m deeper than that The girls with me around Shibuya that you take to love hotels to the Sheraton, the Ritz, the Mandarin, and the Hilton the things you say and do, the difference with you is like fucking night and day Don’t expect that anymore cuz the type of man I’m looking for Isn’t immature, a cheater, or a liar…you ain’t shit 【大門弥生（YAYOI DAIMON）Information】 Instagram @yayoidaimon Twitter @yayoidaimon Official Web Site http://www.yayoi-daimon.com 【#Office Schwaza/#Schwaza Records】 SPECIAL THANX : MOXY HOTEL TOKYO http://moxy-hotels.marriott.com/jp/hotels/tokyo-kinshicho Categoría:Vídeos Categoría:Vídeos